El peso del destino
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Alguien ha llegado a Tomoeda para arrebaterle a Sakura lo que ella más quiere...pero si ella no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, podría perderlo para siempre.
1. La sombra alada

El peso del destino  
  
Capítulo 1: la sombra alada  
  
  
Era un hermoso día en la tranquila Tomoeda. El sol estaba en su máximo pero una suave brisa hacía que fuera una mañana perfecta para descansar al aire libre, como lo hacían Sakura y Tomoyo en el patio de la escuela.  
  
Tomoyo- El día esta tan hermoso! Me da un millón de ideas para nuevos trajes para ti, Sakura!- decía con los ojos brillantes .  
  
Sakura- P-pero Tomoyo, ahora que todas las cartas Clow se han convertido en cartas Sakura y ya no tengo que pelear, no necesitas hacerme más trajes.  
  
Tomoyo- Pero Sakura! Si es un placer para mi crear vestuarios que resalten tu belleza, habilidad, valentía...  
  
Eriol- Hola Sakura! Hola Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura- Hola Eriol! Cómo has estado?  
  
Tomoyo- ...gracia, elegancia, porte...  
  
Eriol- Muy bien Sakura, muchas gracias.  
  
Tomoyo- ...ingenio, espontaneidad...  
  
Eriol- Ehhh...qué le pasa a Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo- (saliendo de su trance) Oh, lo siento! Pero es que cada vez que pienso en lo maravillosa que es Sakura no puedo contener la emoción. *__*U  
  
Sakura- Por cierto, Eriol, desde hace tiempo te noto preocupado ¿sucede algo?  
  
Eriol- Que observadora eres, sí hay algo que me tiene un poco inquieto pero no creo que haya de que preocuparse.  
  
Tomoyo- Por supuesto que no! Sakura se hará cargo de cualquier cosa que suceda!- (ya un poco más seria)- pero creí que luego de convertir todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura no habría más problemas.  
  
Eriol- Ya les dije que no creo que haya de que preocuparse- (pero agregó para si mismo)- sin embargo...  
  
Sakura- Miren ahí está Shaoran. Shaoran por aquí!!  
  
Shaoran- Hola Sakura, Daidoji, Eriol- dijo un poco sonrojado.  
  
Tomoyo/ Eriol- Hola Li.  
  
Luego, todos entraron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Eriol habló de nuevo:  
  
  
Creo que estamos un poco tensos últimamente. Me enteré de que abrirán un restaurante de comida japonesa este viernes, les gustaría ir?   
  
Sakura- Por supuesto!!  
  
Tomoyo- Me parece una excelente idea!  
  
Shaoran- Supongo que está bien. Oye, cómo te enteraste del restaurante si aún no abre y no hay publicidad?  
  
Eriol- Tengo mis contactos- contestó con una sonrisa - entonces, el viernes a las 7:00?  
  
Sakura- Muy bien, nos vemos el viernes a las 7:00.  
  
Luego de quedar en eso, se dirigieron al salón para la siguiente clase y por lo tanto, no sintieron a la sombra que los observaba desvanecerse en el aire.  
  
  
Finalmente llegó el viernes. Tomoyo había insistido en hacer un traje para Sakura y esta se veía muy linda con el traje nuevo y sonrojada luego de oír los piropos de Eriol y a Shaoran tartamudear un halago .  
  
La comida estaba deliciosa aunque dos personas no la disfrutaron por completo, pero no por las mismas razones: Tomoyo estaba muy ocupada filmando a Sakura, quien lo tomó con resignación y se olvidó de la cámara en cuanto empezó a comer y Shaoran quien desde hace tiempo tenía un dolor en el pecho que día a día era más fuerte y sentía la presencia de "alguien".  
  
Sakura- Shaoran, estás bien? No has comido casi nada.  
  
Shaoran- Sí es solo que no tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Sakura- Es una lástima, la comida está deliciosa!  
  
Shaoran se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y trató de comer algo.  
  
Al terminar se despidieron de Tomoyo a quien la esperaban sus guardaespaldas. Li y Sakura se despidieron de Eriol en el parque y quedaron solos.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta que Shaoran se puso pálido súbitamente y se desplomó en el piso.  
  
Sakura- Shaoran! Shaoran! Estás bien? Shaoran...  
  
Él abrió los ojos un momento:  
  
Shaoran- Sakura...cu-cuidado. Cuidado con él, Sakura, nos sigue una fuerza que no es de este mundo- y luego de decir esto el pequeño lobo se desmayó.  
  
Sakura- Shaoran? Qué quieres decir con eso? A qué te refieres?  
  
- Se refería a mí- dijo una voz profunda.  
  
Sakura se volvió y vio una figura alta con grandes alas oscuras y un brazo brillante surgir de la oscuridad y caminar hacia ella... 


	2. El peso del destino

Capítulo 2: el peso del destino  
  
  
Sakura- Quién... quién eres? Qué quieres? No eres un... un fantasma, verdad?- dijo aterrada.  
  
La figura contestó con una sonrisa, aunque era una sonrisa sumamente triste:  
  
- No me veo como un fantasma o sí?- Sakura negó con la cabeza- Mi nombre es Folken y el destino me ha enviado.  
  
Sakura- El destino? No entiendo a qué te refieres.  
  
Folken- Verás, hace tiempo vivía en un planeta llamado Gaea, el cual dependía por completo de los deseos de las personas. Pero uno de los reinos de mi planeta quiso controlar las ilusiones y el futuro de la gente por medio de magia y tecnología. Aprendimos las consecuencias de manipular los anhelos de la gente a un precio muy alto y por eso estoy aquí.  
  
Sakura- Entonces la gente de tu planeta te envió para...  
  
Folken- No- la interrumpió- no se quien me envió, pero sé porqué estoy aquí. Es algo que debo hacer por la forma en que yo...  
  
Sakura- Qué?  
  
Folken- Nada, olvídalo- dijo con otra triste sonrisa- ahora lo que importa eres tú.  
  
Sakura- Qué tengo que ver con todo eso?  
  
Folken- Nunca te has preguntado de dónde proviene tu magia? Todo tu poder proviene de la fuerza de tus deseos, pero el uso de tu magia tiene consecuencias y ahora el destino quiere cobrarlas.  
  
Sakura- Si lo que dices es cierto, si tengo que pagar por mi magia estoy dispuesta.  
  
Folken- Segura? Y si el precio fuera muy alto?... y si el precio fuera él- dijo señalando al chico inconsciente que Sakura abrazaba.  
  
Sakura- Shaoran- susurró- pero, por qué? Si soy yo quien debe saldar esa deuda con el destino!  
  
Folken- No lo adivinas? Es curioso como las personas ignoran sus sentimientos, hasta que es demasiado tarde- dijo en voz baja- Si no ves la relación entonces no hay nada que hacer y sólo tiene 5 días a partir de ahora.  
  
Sakura- Entonces dentro de 5 días Shaoran va a...  
  
En ese momento se oyó que dieron las 10 en el reloj de la ciudad y Folken desapareció.  
  
Dos días después, en la escuela.  
  
Shaoran- Sakura, podemos hablar?  
  
Sakura- Claro Shaoran. Qué quieres decirme?- Había estado muy preocupada desde la noche en que vio a Folken.  
  
Shaoran- No, este lugar no es adecuado. Te espero en el parque cuando salgamos de la escuela.  
  
Sakura- Está bien, nos veremos allá.  
  
Sakura estaba muy triste desde su conversación con Folken, no podía soportar que algo le pasara a Shaoran por su culpa y que ella no supiera que hacer para evitarlo. Sin embargo, aunque era obvio para todos que ella no estaba bien, no quiso hablar con nadie sobre lo que pasaba y ahora la persona con la que menos deseaba hablar iba a preguntarle directamente el motivo de su tristeza y ella no podía mentirle, no podría mirar esos profundos ojos castaños y ocultarles la verdad.  
  
Curiosamente, el parque estaba sólo cuando Sakura llegó y al acercarse a los juegos vio que alguien la esperaba sentado en un columpio.  
  
Shaoran- Hola Sakura.  
  
Sakura- Hola Shaoran- dijo tratando de sonreír- que extraño que no haya nadie en el parque, no crees?  
  
Shaoran- Por favor Sakura, no finjas, es fácil ver que algo te pasa. Yo...yo estoy muy preocupado por ti- dijo sonrojado- Dime que te sucede.  
  
Sakura- Shaoran...la verdad, la verdad es que...yo...no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.  
  
Al oír esto Shaoran se puso como foco navideño   
  
Shaoran- N-no entiendo que quieres decir   
  
Sakura- Acaso tu no lo has notado?  
  
Li sólo se pone más rojo.  
  
Sakura- Antes no lo había notado pero hay una presencia extraña en la ciudad. Algo espantoso va a ocurrir, Shaoran, y todo es por mi culpa. Por liberar a las cartas, por usar mi magia una y otra vez- dijo sollozando.  
  
Mientras escuchaba a Sakura, Li se sintió tan desilusionado que quiso poder echar a correr; pero no podía dejar a Sakura llorando y menos cuando lloraba por él.  
  
Shaoran- Sakura, por favor, no llores. El destino quiso que encontraras las cartas Clow y no podías hacer otra cosa que usar tu magia.  
  
Sakura- Por favor no digas que fue el destino. El peso del destino es muy grande.  
  
Shaoran- Está bien si así lo quieres no lo diré. Dime, qué es ese algo espantoso que ocurrirá? Qué sucede que te tiene así?  
  
Ella no puede contenerse y lo abraza con fuerza como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que algo lo lastimará.  
  
Sakura- Shaoran, si algo te llegará a pasarte no me lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
Shaoran- Tranquila, ya no llores, te prometo que estaré bien.  
  
Sakura- Pero...no hay nada que podamos hacer, él dijo que...  
  
Shaoran- El? De quién hablas?  
  
Sakura- Nada, Shaoran, puedo pedirte algo.  
  
Shaoran- Por supuesto!- contestó.  
  
Sakura- Permíteme estar contigo los próximos 2 días.  
  
Shaoran- Claro Sakura, si eso quieres- respondió rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.  
  
Sakura- Gracias.  
  
Y repentinamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin saber muy bien el por qué.  
  
Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa sin decir palabra; pues ambos estaban cohibidos, pero también porque los sucesos extraños de esos días no podían ser pasados por alto.  
  
Shaoran- Bueno supongo que te veré mañana.  
  
Sakura- Sí Shaoran.   
  
Ella iba a entrar en la casa pero él la detuvo.  
  
Shaoran- Sakura...no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien, si tu estás bien, ok?  
  
Sakura no pudo contestarle pero ¿hay respuesta a ello? 


	3. El correr del tiempo

Capítulo 3: el correr del tiempo  
  
  
Cuando Sakura entró llorando a su cuarto; vio un ser alado cerca de la ventana, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Folken pero la luz de la luna y una voz muy conocida la sacaron de su error.  
  
Yue- Muchas cosas han pasado desde que no nos vemos.  
  
Sakura- Sí, Yue, tienes razón. Aunque no quiero hablar de eso con ninguna persona.  
  
Yue- Creo que olvidas que no soy como las demás personas.  
  
El comentario hizo sonreír a Sakura, ciertamente Yue no era como las demás personas.  
  
Y así fue como le contó todo lo que había pasado desde ese viernes en que saliera con sus amigos .  
  
Tan triste estaba Sakura-chan que conmovió al frío de Yue y, aunque un poco renuente, le dio un tierno abrazo.  
  
Yue- Realmente te importa ese chiquillo, verdad?  
  
Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormida.  
  
Al despertar Sakura pensó: "si es verdad que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no dejaré que me vea triste".  
  
Así que trató de hacer como si nada pasara, para que Shaoran no descubriera su secreto. Sin embargo, Sakura sufría profundamente al pensar en el destino de su amigo.  
  
Mientras, Shaoran comprendiendo que Sakura le ocultaba algo muy importante y decidido a ayudarla a cómo diera lugar, empezó a buscar la verdad por su propia cuenta. Eriol al parecer, no sabía más que Li al respecto; había notado la presencia de un ser de otro mundo pero nada más, aunque Li sospechaba que Sakura había tenido un encuentro con ese ser. "Diablos! Podría buscar mejor si no me doliera tanto el pecho..." el dolor seguía creciendo y lo sentía punzante en su corazón a cada segundo. Aunque pronto el dolor sería lo de menos...  
  
Iba caminando hacia su casa, mientras el sol se ponía. "Si ella estuviera conmigo...me gustaría saber que le pasa".  
  
Folken- Tienes el derecho de saber, pero realmente quieres?  
  
Shaoran- Reconozco esa presencia. Tu eres quien ha estado rondándonos ¿quién eres? ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Folken- Quién soy? Mi nombre es Folken y soy un espíritu que debe terminar lo que dejó pendiente al morir. Y lo que realmente quisiera es que las cosas no fueran de esta manera.  
  
Shaoran- No entiendo que quieres decir y no me interesa, qué tienes que ver con Sakura?  
  
Folken- Nada, sólo somos dos seres que sufrimos las consecuencias de nuestra propia red de posibilidades.  
  
Shaoran- Por qué Sakura tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de algo cuando no ha lastimado a nadie y es tan dulce y bondadosa y...  
  
Folken- Las cartas Clow debieron desaparecer junto con su creador, al liberarlas se cambió el rumbo de muchas vidas. También la tuya, tu tiempo está contado. No hay mucho que hacer, ese es el futuro que ella desencadenó para ti.  
  
Al oír esto Shaoran salió del trance en que la noticia lo había dejado.  
  
Shaoran- No, así debían pasar las cosas. Ni el mago Clow ni Sakura planearon nada de esto.- y armándose de valor preguntó- ¿cuándo?  
  
Folken- Pasado mañana a las 10 de la noche. El dolor que has sentido será más intenso por un momento pero después no sentirás nada- sonaba muy triste al decir esto y tenía la mirada perdida.  
  
Shaoran- Entiendo- ya se iba cuando volteó a verlo- sabes qué lo ocasiona?   
  
Folken- Una de mis plumas está clavada en tu corazón- dijo en voz baja y más triste aún.  
  
Li asintió con la cabeza y se fue, mientras Folken se desvanecía y una persona meditaba sobre lo que acababa de oír.  
  
El día siguiente transcurrió mas o menos como los anteriores, como si fuera un día normal aunque la ansiedad era cada vez mayor en Sakura y sus amigos.  
  
Tomoyo- Querida Sakura, realmente estoy muy preocupada por ti ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?  
  
Sakura- Gracias Tomoyo, eres una gran amiga. Pero no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo estoy pasando.  
  
Tomoyo- Mi madre una vez me dijo que cuando compartes tu sufrimiento este no es tan grande. Yo quisiera consolarte por eso que te tiene tan triste, pero respeto tu decisión Sakura.  
  
Sakura- Tomoyo...- Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo conmovida por el cariño que su amiga le demostraba.  
  
Tomoyo- Bueno aún así espero que esto sea de ayuda- y le entregó un sobre.  
  
Sakura- Qué es?   
  
Tomoyo- Una carta de Eriol, me pidió que te la diera.  
  
Sakura- Por qué no me la dio él mismo?  
  
Tomoyo- No lo sé Sakura. Pero te dejo para que la leas y recuerda que cuentas conmigo.  
  
Sakura abrió la carta que decía lo siguiente:  
  
"Querida Sakura: no sabes cuánto me duele verte triste y saber que tal vez sea mi culpa. Me gustaría ayudarte, aunque no puedo hacerlo si no confías en mí pero si no me has dicho nada es por una buena razón.  
  
Sólo quiero decirte que siempre hay otra manera de hacer las cosas, las posibilidades son incontables como las estrellas, busca en tu corazón la luz de una de ellas. No lo olvides.  
  
Te quiere tu amigo Eriol.  
  
Sakura- Gracias Eriol. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tengas razón.  
  
Pero el tiempo corría hacía el fatal destino y ninguna posibilidad se vislumbraba en el camino, sólo faltaba un día. 


	4. El destino vs. las posibilidades

Capítulo 4: el destino vs. Las posibilidades.  
  
  
Sakura- Buenos días a todos!- "tengo que ser fuerte".  
  
Tomoyo- Buenos días Sakura!  
  
Sakura- Hola Tomoyo, dónde está Shaoran?  
  
Tomoyo- No ha llegado y eso que siempre es muy puntual. Tal vez no venga hoy a la escuela.  
  
Sakura- No! Tal vez algo le pasó, voy a buscarlo- y salió corriendo rumbo a casa de Li.  
  
Sakura lo buscó por todas partes y estaba realmente mortificada." No aún no es tiempo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa..."  
  
Cuando de pronto:  
  
Sakura- Shaoran!- él estaba contemplando el lago del parque y se volvió al oír su nombre.  
  
Shaoran- Qué haces aquí Sakura?  
  
Sakura- Estaba muy preocupada por ti; creí que algo te había pasado, creí que...  
  
Shaoran- Qué creías?  
  
Sakura- Shaoran, yo...  
  
Shaoran- No importa. Quería decirte una cosa y será mejor que lo haga ahora. Sé toda la verdad y no quiero que te sientas triste al respecto, hiciste todo lo que podías hacer para salvarme y lo único que siento es no haberte dicho que...que te amo.  
  
Sakura- Yo...  
  
Pero antes de que dijera algo él le dio un beso y le dijo:  
  
- No me respondas, solo se feliz cuando me haya ido- y echó a correr.  
  
Entonces Sakura se sentó en el pasto viendo el lago a través de las lágrimas.  
  
Sakura- Por qué, por qué tenía que ser él no es justo! Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, tan tierno, tan fuerte, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. No puedo perderlo porque...  
  
Yue- Porque tu lo amas, no es cierto?  
  
Luego de un momento respondió.  
  
Sakura- No lo sé.  
  
Yue- No lo sabes? Pues deberías averiguarlo pronto, porque el chiquillo va a buscar a Folken y dejar que las cosas terminen como se supone que lo hagan.  
  
Sakura- Va a dejarse morir?!  
  
Yue- Lo hace por ti, además el no puede hacer nada al respecto...pero tu podrías.  
  
Sakura- Pero Folken dijo que no podía hacer nada.  
  
Yue- Si no ves la relación, no podemos hacer nada. Busca en tu corazón- y se fue.  
  
Sakura- Es lo mismo que dijo Folken...  
  
Esa noche Li salió de su casa rumbo al lago del parque. Esa era una noche hermosa, cálida y cientos de estrellas se veían en el cielo.  
  
Shaoran- suspiro- La noche está tan tranquila. También yo me siento tranquilo, por lo menos sé lo que debo de hacer.  
  
Llegó al lago y estaba disfrutando de la vista cuando una mano muy fría y pesada se apoyó en su hombro.  
  
Folken- Aún falta media hora.  
  
Shaoran- Lo sé, yo sólo...  
  
Folken- Está bien, no importa realmente. Quisiera haber tenido el valor que tienes tú cuando enfrenté a ese dragón- murmuró.  
  
Shaoran- Dragón? Fue un dragón el que...  
  
Folken- Sí, fue un dragón el que me destrozó el brazo y cambió mi vida. Fue una prueba que no pude hacer, pero era el destino de otro.  
  
Shaoran- Te arrepientes de algo?- preguntó viendo al horizonte.  
  
Folken- No, ya no. Pero sé que pronto no podré decir lo mismo.  
  
Shaoran- Así es como debe pasar. No te arrepientas de lo que aún no has hecho   
  
Y ambos se quedaron viendo el tranquilo lago que parecía una ventana negra a la cuál la luna y las estrellas se asomaban para verse a sí mismas al ras del cielo.  
  
Hasta que se escuchó que el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche. Folken extendió su mano hacia Shaoran y este cayó al piso, pálido y apretándose el pecho con las manos, oyendo su propio corazón detenerse hasta que un grito irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la noche.  
  
Sakura- Detente!!! Por favor, espera. No puedo dejar que lo hagas porque yo...porque yo lo AMO!  
  
Folken deja caer la mano y sonríe.  
  
Folken- Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer.  
  
Sakura se acerca a Shaoran y lo abraza muy suavemente, mientras Yue los envuelve en sus alas para que la pluma oscura salga del corazón del chico. Y en ese momento, el pequeño lobo volvió a la vida, entre los brazos de la persona amada brillando con la luz de las posibilidades.   
  
Sakura- Shaoran, lo siento tanto; te amo- dice entre lágrimas.  
  
El le dedica una sonrisa y le da un beso. Mientras alguien se aleja con una lágrima en su mejilla.  
  
Folken- Realmente, debemos pagar las consecuencias de lo que hacemos; pero el destino nunca podrá contra el amor.  
  
Y se esfumó en la oscuridad, pero posiblemente sigue cuidando el amor de Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
